Amara
Amara is the Emissary of the Void, the daughter of Chaos and a general in the Void Army . History Before her birth 22 years ago,Chaos was duplicated himself and walks, in his physical form, on Earth, after 1 year, he founded a human, she was called Emily, she discuss with him and after knowing he was the Primordial Void, Emily accepts that and after a time, they fell in love, Chaos and Emily have sexual relations and Amara is born After her birth Amara costs the life of Emily and Chaos give her to Satan without saying him who he was . Season 2 During the season 2, Amara is educated by Satan who learned her the respect, he saw the Void power in Amara . Season 3 During the season 3, Amara is found by Chaos who say her she was his daughter, Amara trust him after Satan recognize the man who gived him Amara as Chaos . She becomes one of the three Chaos' Generals . She fought against Gaia and had many occasions to kill the Protogenos, she didn't do because Gaia was the only Protogenos who seems like his father . After Chaos' physical death and Mark of Legion's Destruction, Amara returns at her house . Season 4 After Legion's attack, Amara going at Sam and Dean's home . She helps them in their job and fought the Fear empowered by Legion who are adapted to other worlds now . Personnality Amara is someone of confident and respectuous, she really loves her father, she likes the Protogenoi, she also likes humans . Amara is also someone who's really stubborn, she don't thinks that Chaos hates the Protogenoi . Being with Sam and Dean make her more kind but also more serious . Powers * Nihilikinesis : Amara can controll, shape and generate Void . * Nigh-Omnipotence (In the Void) : Amara can almost do anything in the Void . * Teleportation : Amara can teleport herself to any places she's been before . * Hyper Strength : Amara is more powerfull than any Protogenos . * Hyper Speed : Amara can move extremely fast, being the fifth fastest entity in all the creation (behind Vhuili, Cerberus, Satan and Chaos) * Super Stamina : Amara don't need to rest a second, she need, notwithstanding ,eat or drink like humans * Immortality : Amara can live forever and can't be affected by disease . * Void Being : Due to being a void entity, Amara can only be touched if she wants to, by other void Beings and by entities at least equal as her . Weaknesses * Chaos : Chaos can, but with difficulties, kill her . * Achlys: Satan's Sword can kill her . * Satan : The First Archangel, without the mark, can seriously hurt her and with the Mark can, with difficulties, kill Amara . * Death : Death can seriously hurt her . * Vhuili : The First Abomination can seriously hurt her . * Eve : Eve can hurt Amara . * Legion : Legion can, but with difficulties, kill her . * Protogenoi : The Protogenoi can, but with extreme difficulties, kill her . * Poisons : Amara, as powerfull as her be, is still half-human and can be weakened by poisons, only the most powerfull can kill her .